Changing
by milk.addict69
Summary: Choi Minyoung dan Choi Mingyu, dua tiang listrik kembar yang tak sama. (Kutakbisa bikin summary). Oneshot Warn : ada YAOI nya dikit dan EKHEM nya dikit, bahasa semrawut/?. RnR?


**Author :**

 **.**

 **Drama**

 **.**

 **T+ (or M?)**

 **.**

 **Choi Minyoung OC**

 **Choi (Kim) Mingyu SVT**

 **.**

Happy Reading ^^

 _Minyoung dan Mingyu itu kembar non-identik. Tentu mereka berbeda. Minyoung itu tiang listrik lurus, Mingyu itu tiang listrik bengkok. Dan Mingyu mencoba mencari mobil yang bisa membengkokkan tiang listrik kembarannya, agar menjadi sama sepertinya dan tidak pernah memandangnya aneh lagi._

 **-o0o-**

Minyoung mengusap air matanya. Jari-jari kurusnya mengambil satu batang coklat dan menggigitnya sedikit.

"DOR!"

"KYAA!" teriak Minyoung saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya dengan keras dari belakang. Mingyu– sang pelaku – tertawa keras saat melihat wajah kembarannya.

"Hahaha! Wajahmu lucu sekali! Hahaha!"

"Berhenti tertawa Choi Mingyu!" desis Minyoung. Mingyu berusaha berhenti tertawa sambil mengambil posisi duduk di samping Minyoung.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di ruang keluarga. Minyoung tengah melihat film di tv yang membuatnya menangis tadi.

"Eh? Kau menangis? Kau menangis karena menonton film ini? Hahaha." Mingyu kembali tertawa sambil menunjuk layar televisi yang menampilkan sebuah robot besar berwarna putih yang bisa disamakan dengan boneka, _Baymax_. Ya, Minyoung menangis saat menonton film _Big Hero 6._ Ia memang sangat sensitif. Melihat _King Kong_ saja ia mampu menangis.

"Jangan tertawa, Bodoh," ucap Minyoung.

"Tumben kau tidak pergi keluar dengan Wonwoo _oppa_ ," lanjut Minyoung tanpa menatap Mingyu.

"Kau sendiri kenapa tidak pergi bersama Shinmin?" tanya Mingyu balik tanpa menjawab pertanyaan kembarannya.

"Dia pergi bersama Hanbin kekasihnya." Minyoung mengambil remote televisi dan mengganti chanel lain. Ia tidak ingin menangis lagi.

"Eh? Bukankah kalian berdua berpacaran?" Minyoung menatap kembarannya kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak. Aku dan Hanbin hanya-"

"Bukan kau dan Hanbin. Tapi kau dan Shinmin. Kalian tidak berpacaran?" Minyoung hanya sanggup menatap Mingyu horor.

' _What the heck?_ Mingyu mulai lagi.'

"Gyu. _Please. I'm still normal. I still love boy's junior_ ," ucap Minyoung dengan senyum lebar yang terpaksa.

"Haih, jangan berbohong. Katakan saja padaku." Minyoung menggeram rendah dan senyumannya hilang begitu saja.

"Sudah kubilang aku masih normal, Gyu! Aku masih lurus. Lurus. Aku tekankan lagi. LURUS!" Mingyu mengusap telinganya karena teriakan super Minyoung.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu dekat dengan lelaki mana pun."

"Dengan _appa_ , kau dan Minho _oppa_."

"Selain keluarga."

"Wonwoo _oppa_."

"Dia kekasihku dan calon kakak iparmu."

"Teman segengmu."

"Itu karena mereka bersahabat denganku."

"Terserah. Tapi aku masih 100 persen normal. Lurus. Sudahlah, aku jadi malas," ucap Minyoung setelah itu ia segera pergi meninggalkan Mingyu.

 **-o0o-**

Choi Minyoung. Seorang gadis yang notabene-nya adalah anak bungsu keluarga Choi. Keluarga konglomerat yang terpandang. Ayahnya seorang Presdir perusahaan besar yang memiliki cabang di banyak negara, Ibunya seorang designer dan pengelola butik elit. Kakak pertamanya seorang pria tampan bernama Choi Minho yang kini telah menjadi CEO di perusahaan ayahnya di Jepang. Dan kakak keduanya yang tidak kalah tampan atau sebenarnya kembarannya kini masih bersekolah sepertinya dan namanya Choi Mingyu.

Sayangnya, Minho dan Mingyu sudah menyimpang. Ya, mereka berdua _Gay_. Minho telah menikah dengan seorang pria manis bernama Lee Taemin. Sedangkan Mingyu tengah berpacaran dengan kakak kelasnya yang emo tapi manis bernama Jeon Wonwoo.

Orang tua mereka memang menerima dan lingkungan juga. LGBT bukanlah hal yang tabu sekarang. Tapi Minyoung selalu merasa aneh dengan hubungan _Gay_ Minho dan Mingyu.

Minyoung bukannya menentang LGBT–dia seorang _fujoshi_ yang sering membaca komik _yaoi_ _hentai_ milik Mingyu – hanya saja ia merasa aneh jika melihat pasangan LGBT asli.

Dan Mingyu itu seorang _Fudanshi_. Buktinya Minyoung sering menemukan komik _yaoi_ atau pun _yuri_ _hentai_ di kamar Mingyu. Masalahnya, Mingyu ingin Minyoung menjadi _lesbian._ Tentu saja Minyoung menolaknya.

" _Hell, siapa yang mau bercinta dengan sesama perempuan. Lalu apa yang akan dimasukkan? Yang nikmat hanya satu pihak dan itu tidak adil._ " Hal itulah yang akan dikatakan Minyoung jika menanggapi jiwa _fudanshi_ saudara kembarnya yang ingin dilampiaskan kepadanya.

Tapi Mingyu tidak pernah menyerah. Ia bahkan pernah menyuruh kakak kelas cantik bernama Lee Hayi untuk mendekati Minyoung. Dan sejak saat itu Minyoung tahu jika di sekolahnya banyak siswa siswi _Gay_ dan _Lesbian_.

Saat ini Minyoung sedang berada di kantin sekolah. Ia duduk bersama teman-teman perempuannya.

"Hey Young-ah, cepat makan ramenmu. Atau mau aku suapi?" tanya Yeri. Gadis yang duduk di depan bangku Minyoung. Yeri adalah gadis imut dengan tinggi hanya sebatas bahu Minyoung yang setinggi tiang listrik.

"Eh? Tidak perlu," ucap Minyoung kemudian ia memakan ramennya. Baru satu suapan, tiba-tiba dua orang siswa memasuki area kantin dengan meneriakkan nama Minyoung.

"Minyoung-ah! Minyoung-ah!" Itu Kwon Soonyoung dan Lee Seokmin. Teman segeng Mingyu sekaligus sahabat Minyoung. Dan Minyoung masih ingat kalau Soonyoung dan Seokmin itu berpacaran.

"Ada apa?" tanya Minyoung. Soonyoung mengatur nafasnya kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah amplop berwarna biru muda dengan motif polkadot.

" _Love Letter._ Seseorang menyuruh kami untuk memberikannya padamu," ucap Seokmin. Minyoung segera mengambil surat tersebut dan membacanya. Sesekali ia memasang wajah jijik saat membaca kalimat romantis yang terkesan sangat _cheesy_ baginya.

"T? Siapa T?" tanya Minyoung setelah membaca semua isi surat dan menemukan huruf 'T' di pojok bawah–yang Minyoung yakini sebagai inisial sang pengirim. Ia menatap teman-teman di sekelilingnya yang balik menatapnya.

"Taeyong?"

"Taehyung?"

"Tao?"

"Ten?"

"Tzuyu?" Minyoung melotot saat mendengar ucapan Momo. Gadis keturunan Jepang tersebut hanya tersenyum kikuk saat melihat raut wajah Minyoung.

"Aku hanya menebak. Dari tulisannya sepertinya itu milik Tzuyu. Dan dia sering menanyakan tentang dirimu padaku," lanjut Momo. Ternyata sedari tadi ia ikut membaca surat tersebut diam-diam.

"Tidak mungkin. Aku yakin kalau Tzuyu masih normal. _Hell,_ dia itu cantik. Untuk apa wajah cantiknya kalau dia menyukai sesama kaum hawa?" ujar Minyoung. Ia memasukkan kembali surat tersebut dan memberikannya kepada Soonyoung.

"Buanglah. Aku tidak perlu itu," lanjut Minyoung. Soonyoung menepuk kepala Minyoung pelan.

" _You're the coolest girl I've ever see._ Tapi kenapa banyak sekali yang menyukaimu? Ayo kita pergi, Seok." Setelah itu Soonyoung dan Seokmin segera meninggalkan kantin.

"Kau mengabaikan ramenmu lagi, Young-ah," celetuk Seulgi saat melihat Minyoung melamun. Dan Minyoung segera tersadar.

"Aku jadi tidak nafsu makan. Aku pergi dulu. Ada urusan," ucap Minyoung santai. Kemudian ia segera pergi dari kantin meninggalkan teman-temannya yang berteriak memanggilnya.

Tujuannya saat ini adalah Mingyu. Jika ia mendapat surat cinta seperti kemarin-kemarin, pasti dari seseorang yang disuruh Mingyu. Dan orang tersebut selalu saja seorang siswi di sekolahnya.

'Kau mulai lagi, Hitam.'

 **-o0o-**

 _ **Lapangan Basket Indoor**_

Mingyu tersenyum lebar saat bola yang ia lempar memasuki ring. Para penonton bersorak melihatnya. Baik para gadis maupun lelaki. Tetapi senyum Mingyu memudar saat ia tidak menemukan sosok _hyung_ emo kesayangannya di kursi penonton.

'Dia pasti sibuk belajar,' batin Mingyu. Wonwoo itu kelas 12, sudah pasti ia sibuk belajar untuk ujian.

"Mingyu-ya!" Mingyu menoleh saat seseorang memanggilnya. Keningnya mengerut saat melihat Minyoung berjalan menghampirinya. Tidak biasanya Minyoung melihatnya bermain basket.

"Ikut aku. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan," ucap Minyoung dengan nada dingin. Mingyu hanya menurut dengan wajah bingung. Dan wajahnya semakin bingung saat menyadari jika mereka berdua berada di taman belakang sekolah yang sangat sepi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mingyu saat mereka berdua berhenti di pojok taman.

"Kau mengirim seseorang untuk membuatku _yuri_ lagi?" Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya lagi. Tapi belum sempat bertanya lagi, Minyoung sudah melanjutkan ucapannya.

" _Please_ Gyu. Aku masih normal. Aku juga tidak mau menyimpang. Kumohon jangan lakukan hal itu lagi. Aku sudah lelah. Kau ki-"

"Choi Minyoung. Sungguh. Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. Mengirim siapa?" tanya Mingyu memotong ucapan Minyoung sambil mencengkeram bahu saudara kembarnya tersebut. Tapi tangannya dengan cepat ditepis oleh Minyoung.

"Sudahlah jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu. Kau yang menyuruh seseorang berinisial 'T' untuk mengirimkan surat padaku kan?"

" _What the-_ sungguh, aku tidak menyuruh siapapun. Aku tidak pernah melakukannya," ucap Mingyu. Minyoung tersenyum sinis.

"Teruslah menyangkal Choi Mingyu. Kau memang licik." Setelah itu Minyoung pergi meninggalkan Mingyu. Mengabaikan panggilan dari kembarannya itu.

 **-o0o-**

Minyoung meletakkan kepalanya di atas bangkunya. Bel masuk masih belum berbunyi, tapi _mood-_ nya sedang jelek jadi ia tidak ingin ke kantin. Padahal ia belum sempat menghabiskan ramennya.

SRET/?

Minyoung mengangkat kepalanya saat merasa seseorang duduk di sampingnya. Senyuman tipis muncul di wajahnya saat melihat Jihoon. Teman segeng Mingyu yang merangkap menjadi sahabatnya.

"Kau ada masalah apa?" tanya Jihoon sambil mencubit hidung Minyoung pelan.

"Mingyu. Dia mengirim seseorang untuk membuatku menyimpang lagi. Hah.. aku sudah muak dengan sikapnya," ucap Minyoung. Jihoon mengelus pundak sahabatnya tersebut.

' _Oh my god,_ bagaimana aku bisa meyakinkan Minyoung kalau begini?' batin Jihoon. Tadi Mingyu tiba-tiba menghampirinya dan meminta tolong padanya untuk meyakinkan Minyoung jika Mingyu tidak menyuruh seseorang untuk mendekati Minyoung, tapi melihat sahabatnya seperti ini saja ia sudah menyerah.

"Emm.. Minyoung-ah, tadi Mingyu bilang ia tidak menyuruh siapapun. Kurasa kau salah paham." Minyoung menatap Jihoon tidak suka. Oh tidak Lee Jihoon, kau sudah membuat _mood_ sahabatmu semakin buruk.

"Aish Jihoon-ah, kau berpihak pada si hitam itu? Kalau begitu pergilah. Aku tidak butuh dirimu," usir Minyoung. Jihoon menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia merasa bersalah kepada Mingyu karena tidak bisa menolong dan ia juga merasa bersalah kepada Minyoung karena telah menghancurkan _mood-_ nya.

"Minyoung-ah _mian_ , tapi-"

"Kubilang pergi Lee Jihoon," ucap Minyoung penuh penekanan. Jihoon hanya bisa menunduk dan pergi dari sana.

 **-o0o-**

"Minyoung-ah, antarkan aku ke toko kue ya nanti. Ada toko-"

"Aku malas Yeri-ya, kau ajak saja Seulgi atau Joy," ucap Minyoung memotong kalimat Yeri. Yeri cemberut. Ia mengubah posisinya menjadi sepenuhnya menghadap Minyoung.

" _Jebal_ Minyoung-ah~ Seulgi dan Joy akan mengerjakan tugas kelompok nanti, jadi mereka tidak bisa. Kumohon Minyoung-ah. Nanti aku belikan kau _green tea_ _ice cream cake_." Dan mendengar penawaran Yeri, Minyoung tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Entah kenapa ia sulit sekali menolak keinginan sahabat dari kecilnya tersebut.

"Tapi aku masih akan berkumpul untuk latihan vokal sebentar." Kali ini Minyoung melotot mendengar lanjutan ucapan Yeri. FYI, Minyoung benci menunggu.

"Kau lupa jika aku tidak suka menunggu?" tanya Minyoung dengan wajah datarnya. Yeri menyengir lebar.

"Hanya sebentar. Aku janji." Dan Minyoung kembali mengangguk, membuat Yeri tersenyum lebar.

 **-o0o-**

Minyoung melihat jam tangannya kemudian menghela nafasnya. Ia sudah melakukannya berulang-ulang untuk ke sekian kalinya. Ia sudah menunggu selama 30 menit dan ia bosan.

Karena sudah sangat bosan, Minyoung memutuskan untuk menyusul ke ruang musik. Saat ini ia berada di dalam kelasnya. Ia tidak ingin menunggu di ruang musik karena di sana ada Jihoon. Minyoung sedang marah pada Jihoon.

Kemudian saat ia berada di koridor, seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Ternyata Tzuyu. Minyoung hanya tersenyum terpaksa. Jujur, ia tidak akrab dengan Tzuyu meski mereka satu kelas. Minyoung hanya tahu jika Tzuyu itu siswi pindahan dari Taiwan.

"Kau sedang menunggu seseorang?" tanya Tzuyu. Minyoung mengangguk pelan.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Aku sedang menunggu Nayoung _eonnie_. Dia sedang latihan vokal."

"Eh? Aku juga sedang menunggu latihan vokal. Mau ke ruang musik bersama?" tawar Minyoung yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan semangat oleh Tzuyu.

'Sekalian mencoba akrab dengannya. Sepertinya dia gadis yang baik,' batin Minyoung. Tapi saat mereka berjalan, hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti. Tidak ada yang mau membuka obrolan terlebih dahulu. Sampai di koridor tempat loker, Minyoung berhenti karena mendengar bisikan Tzuyu yang membuatnya kaget.

"M-maaf Tzuyu-ya, tadi kau bilang apa?"

SRET BRUGH/?

"Aku menyukaimu Minyoung-ah," ucapan Tzuyu membuat Minyoung melotot kaget. Dan posisinya saat ini yang bisa dibilang errr- ambigu. Minyoung terpojok di loker dengan Tzuyu yang mengurungnya.

"A-apa maksudmu?!" tanya Minyoung terbata. Demi Tuhan, ia ingin berteriak saat ini. Tapi sekolah sudah sepi dan tempat mereka sekarang masih jauh dari ruang musik.

"I-ini tidak lucu-"

"Aku memang tidak sedang melucu, Young-ah." Tzuyu menjinjit dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Minyoung. Tzuyu memang tinggi, tapi Minyoung masih lebih tinggi 5 senti darinya.

CUP

Minyoung melotot saat Tzuyu menciumnya. Dan sialnya, itu adalah _firstkiss_ Minyoung. Minyoung mendorong Tzuyu kuat sehingga ciuman tersebut terlepas.

"Kau gila?! Aku masih normal bodoh!" seru Minyoung. Ingin sekali ia menonjok wajah Tzuyu, tapi ia masih punya rasa kasihan. Terlebih lagi wajah Tzuyu sangat cantik.

Akhirnya dengan langkah cepat Minyoung pergi meninggalkan Tzuyu. Ia bahkan tidak memedulikan janjinya kepada Yeri. Minyoung hanya ingin menemui Mingyu saat ini.

'Kurang ajar kau Choi Mingyu!'

 **-o0o-**

BRAK

Mingyu terlonjak kaget saat pintu kamarnya dibuka dengan kasar. Kemudian Minyoung masuk dengan langkah yang terkesan menahan amarah.

"Sialan kau Mingyu!"

PLAK

Mingyu memegang pipi kanannya yang memerah karena tamparan keras dari saudara kembarnya. Mau tak mau ia bangkit dari posisinya yang sebelumnya terduduk di ranjang menjadi berdiri di hadapan Minyoung.

"Hey ada apa?!" tanya Mingyu dengan berteriak. Ia kesal. Siapa yang tidak marah jika tiba-tiba seseorang menampar wajahmu tanpa sebab?

"Kau yang menyuruh Tzuyu kan?!" Mingyu menahan kedua tangan Minyoung yang memukuli dadanya. Ia sangat bingung. Apa maksud Minyoung?

"Menyuruh apa? Mendekatimu? Sumpah aku tidak melakukannya," ucap Mingyu dengan nada lembut. Ia tidak ingin emosi Minyoung semakin meluap jika ia ikut marah.

"Ya, mungkin kau memang tidak menyuruhnya mendekatiku. Tapi kau menyuruhnya menghampiriku tadi kan? Lalu berpura-pura menunggu Nayoung _eonnie_ kemudian mengatakan jika menyukaiku dan tiba-tiba menciumku! Kau sudah kelewatan Mingyu!" Mingyu terdiam setelah mendengar ucapan Minyoung.

"Minyoung, dengar. Memang sebelum-sebelumnya aku pernah menyuruh siswi di sekolah untuk mendekatimu, tapi aku tidak pernah menyuruh seorang pun untuk menciummu. Dan aku juga tidak menyuruh Tzuyu," ujar Mingyu. Minyoung menghempaskan tangan Mingyu kasar.

"Penjahat memang tidak akan mengakui-"

"Cukup Choi Minyoung! Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau percaya?! Aku bersumpah jika aku tidak menyuruhnya!" bentak Mingyu. Kesabarannya sudah habis. Tangannya mencengkeram kedua bahu Minyoung kuat. Minyoung tersenyum sinis kemudian melepas tangan Mingyu.

" _Liar_. Aku membencimu Mingyu. _You aren't my brother anymore_. _You're a fucking bastard man. Fuck you!_ " Mingyu tertegun saat kalimat tersebut meluncur dengan mudahnya dari bibir Minyoung. Dadanya berdenyut sakit saat melihat jari tengah Minyoung yang mengacung tepat di depan wajahnya.

BRAK

BRUGH

Mingyu jatuh terduduk di lantai setelah Minyoung keluar dari kamarnya. Tangannya menjambak kuat rambutnya.

"Choi Mingyu bodoh. Kau sudah mengecewakannya. Dia membencimu sekarang," gumam Mingyu. Meski ia tidak ikut campur dalam masalah Tzuyu, tapi ia pernah menyuruh beberapa siswi untuk membuat Minyoung 'menyimpang'. Karena itulah ia merasa bersalah.

 **-o0o-**

Mingyu terdiam di depan pintu kamar Minyoung. Sudah empat jam sejak Minyoung marah padanya tadi. Tangannya terulur untuk meraih kenop pintu.

CKLEK

Tidak terkunci. Mingyu sudah hafal jika Minyoung tidak pernah mengunci kamarnya. Hal itu untuk memudahkan Mingyu menenangkan Minyoung saat hujan turun disertai petir.

"Young-ah?" panggil Mingyu dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas saat ia melihat Minyoung yang tidur meringkuk di atas ranjang. Mingyu segera mendekatinya.

Ia duduk di pinggir ranjang dan menatap wajah saudara kembarnya. Dadanya kembali berdenyut sakit saat melihat bekas air mata di pipi Minyoung. Tangannya perlahan terulur untuk mengelus rambut kecokelatan Minyoung pelan.

" _Mian_ Minyoung-ah. Aku menyesal. Aku terlalu egois selama ini. Maaf karena aku hanya memaksakan kehendakku tanpa memikirkan dirimu." Mata Mingyu memerah dan sedetik kemudian setetes air mata jatuh dari matanya.

"Aku hanya ingin agar kau bisa menerima keadaanku dan Minho _hyung_. Rasanya sakit jika melihat tatapan yang kau tunjukan kepada Wonwoo _hyung_ dan Taemin _hyung_. Tapi aku mengerti jika hal itu sulit bagimu. _Mian_." Mingyu menghapus air matanya dan berdiri. Ia menyelimuti tubuh Minyoung hingga sebatas leher kemudian berbalik untuk pergi.

SET

"Gyu-ya." Mingyu segera berbalik saat mendengar suara Minyoung. Ternyata sedari tadi Minyoung masih terjaga.

" _Mian_. Seharusnya aku yang harus minta maaf. Aku tidak pernah tahu jika selama ini aku menyakitimu. _Mianhae_ ," ucap Minyoung. Ia kembali menangis. Mingyu yang melihatnya segera memeluknya.

" _It's ok_. Kita sama-sama salah dan kita sudah saling minta maaf sekarang. Jadi, kita berbaikan, oke?" Minyoung mengangguk lalu membalas pelukan Mingyu. Sedangkan Mingyu mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengecupi puncak kepala Minyoung.

' _Gomawo._ '

 **-o0o-**

"Ahh... Mingyuhh~" Wonwoo menarik rambut Mingyu yang sedang berkutat dengan lehernya lembut. Ia semakin mendongak membuat kekasihnya bisa lebih leluasa membuat _kissmark_ di lehernya.

"Kau milikku _hyung_ ," ucap Mingyu dengan nada rendah tepat di telinga Wonwoo. Yang lebih tua memeluk leher yang lebih muda dan mendekatkan wajah mereka.

"Aku milikmu selamanya, Gyu." Kemudian mereka berciuman. Ciuman dalam dan penuh nafsu. Lidah mereka saling membelit dan menimbulkan bunyi kecipak yang jelas.

CKLEK

Mingyu dan Wonwoo spontan menghentikan kegiatan mereka saat mendengar pintu dibuka. Dan di depan pintu, berdiri Minyoung yang menatap mereka datar, padahal pemandangan di depannya luar biasa.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu saling berpelukan di atas ranjang dengan tangan Mingyu di dalam sweater putih Wonwoo yang terbuka di bagian perut dan tangan Wonwoo berada di leher Mingyu. Kemudian senyum kikuk muncul di wajah Minyoung.

"Maaf mengganggu, tapi suara kalian cukup terdengar dari luar. Sebaiknya kalian lakukan di kamar mandi saja. Dan jangan lupa untuk mengunci pintu. _Good luck_."

BLAM

Mingyu dan Wonwoo saling berpandangan lalu Mingyu menyeringai.

"Terima kasih sarannya Minyoung-ah!" Dan setelahnya kegiatan mereka dilanjutkan di kamar mandi juga tentu saja pintu yang sudah Mingyu kunci.

Di lain sisi, Minyoung tengah tersenyum lebar di depan layar laptopnya yang menampilkan dua orang teman dekatnya, Yeri dan Momo.

"Bagaimana? Kau melihatnya?" tanya Momo dengan wajah penasaran. Minyoung mengangguk dengan wajah memerah. Mengingat pemandangan di kamar Mingyu tadi membuatnya tersipu.

"Aku hampir mimisan dan berteriak tadi. Dengan susah payah aku menahannya," ucap Minyoung masih dengan wajah memerah.

"Kau tidak memotretnya? Aku ingin lihat~" rengek Yeri. Minyoung terkekeh lalu mengeluarkan benda kecil seperti perekam suara.

"Aku hanya akan merekam suaranya. Nanti akan aku bagikan ke kalian." Yeri dan Momo langsung menatap Minyoung dengan mata berbinar.

"Sudah dulu ya. Aku harus bersiap-siap. Sebentar lagi Jisoo–ups." Minyoung menepuk dahinya pelan.

'Choi Minyoung bodoh.'

"Jisoo? Jisoo _sunbae_? Jadi benar gosip yang mengatakan kau berpacaran dengan Jisoo _sunbae_ -"

BREG

Minyoung langsung menutup laptopnya karena mendengar ocehan Yeri. Lebih baik menjawabnya besok di sekolah. Dan siapa Jisoo? Jisoo itu kakak kelas Minyoung yang sekarang berpacaran dengan Minyoung. Ya, akhirnya Minyoung memiliki kekasih seorang lelaki setelah sebelumnya selalu dijodohkan dengan para gadis di sekolah oleh Mingyu.

Kembali ke Minyoung. Saat ini ia sedang berada di kamar mandi. Ia mengambil sebuah kursi dan menaikinya lalu mengintip di ventilasi yang menghubungkan kamar mandinya dengan kamar mandi Mingyu. Perekam suara yang ada di tangannya hampir saja jatuh saat ia melihat pemandangan di sana.

" _Oh my gosh_. Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya," gumam Minyoung. Ia meletakkan perekam suaranya di ventilasi setelah sebelumnya mengaktifkannya.

"Ternyata ada untungnya juga memiliki saudara _yaoi_. Kkkk~"

 **-o0o-**

 _Tiang listrik Mingyu memang gagal membuat tiang listrik Minyoung bengkok. Tapi ia sudah lega. Karena setidaknya tiang listrik kembarannya tidak akan menatapnya aneh lagi._

 **-FIN-**

Apa ini?


End file.
